


In His Own Trap

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuffs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, I will add tags as I write, Light Angst, No Beta, Slight spoilers, Slow Build, mentions of Autumn plays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: What started out as another normal day for Izumi took a slight detour. Between unanticipated events and a few more drinks than needed, one conversation may cause a gear to begin turning in Sakyo's extended pursuit of love. Featuring drunk Izumi and maybe some cuffs.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Laying a Trap

Chirping. All she could hear was chirping. Between the brightness of the sun, and the birds greeting her good morning, Izumi knew it was morning. Compared to yesterday, being greeted with a bright happy sun felt like a punch in the face. As much as this new morning wanted her to exist, she did not. Between the tell tale headache of a hangover, throbbing pains around her body, and weight on her wrists, she rolled over in hopes of a few extra minutes of rest.

“Come on already, don’t tell me you plan to waste your entire day away.” With a jolt, Izumi shot up, only to fall back onto the bed, a reminder that she was still nursing a hangover. Confused, dazed, and tired Izumi tried her best to figure out where she was, and who that familiar voice belonged to. She lifted her right arm to wipe her eyes to find her left arm followed, along with the sound of chains rattling. She exhaled slowly, hoping this was just a continuation of the fever dream she had last night, and looked up slowly. In front of her, she saw a pair of grey cuffs all too familiar to both her and the autumn troupe. She knew who these cuffs belonged to, and who that voice belonged to, but she could not remember how she got here. All she could remember was a very erotic 1920's dream where she was the main actor and Sakyo co-starred reprising his role as Capone. Was it really a dream or did she have such a bad day that she hallucinated the entire thing..? As she looked down, she was shocked to see that she was indeed naked and what she had hoped to be a hyper realistic dream, was not...

Here she was: Izumi Tachibana, 24, Manager of the Mankai Company, single (?), and currently cuffed up in Sakyo’s bed.

As she continued to look at the handcuffs, she scanned her body, seeing marks and reminders of all that happened last night. She begrudgingly looked up to see purple eyes staring back, a mix between concern and irritation. Before responding to Sakyo, Izumi sighed and closed her eyes trying to remember what she got herself into. She was going to be lectured regardless, so better to remember as much as she could to stand some fighting chance.

\------

Yesterday started off as a normal day. She woke up, had breakfast with the actors, pushed all students to school, emphasized to Masumi that he had to attend school, and left the dorms to Matsukawa as she went to help out another friend in the theater.. Before fully leaving, she took one last check into the theater to make sure nothing was awry for the next upcoming play.

As she looked into the theater, she noticed a flustered Tsuzuru frantically searching the stage, tearing left and right through props and backgrounds.   
  
“What’s wrong Tsuzuru? Misplaced something?” Pausing mid step, a bloodshot-eyed Tsuzuru turned and froze, hoping to not see Izumi before he could resolve his problem.   
  
“I...uh seemed to have lost my laptop and it had the next play on it and I was nearly done but I must’ve come here for uh...inspiration. You know, like what we did for our first play? All I know is that I woke up on the stage and my laptop is gone.” Izumi felt a deep chill go through her body. Without a script this close to practice time, all hopes of putting on a good show was ruined. Taking a deep breath, Izumi smiled and feigned optimism, hoping that Tsuzuru, in his panic, forgot to check any and all obvious places.   
  
“It must not be far considering you drop as soon as you finish any play. Let’s look around!”

True to her work, the laptop was not far. After lifting his pillow a few minutes into searching, she found the laptop and what appeared to be a little drool from when Tsuzuru must’ve collapsed. Embarrassed, Tsuzuru thanked Izumi tenfold before promising to fix the theater and return back to his dorm for proper sleep. Izumi, relieved his laptop was found, looked down at her watch to see that a half hour had passed making her late to meet her theater friends. Rushing out to her bike, Izumi quickly waved to Sakoda who was arriving on time for his “follow Sakyo” shift.

“Tell Sakyo I’m heading to Ann’s theater and we might go out for drinks. Also tell him I won’t get into trouble this time!” Izumi shouted quickly, biking away hoping she wouldn’t be too late.   
  
“Ay Ay Boss Lady!”

She knew she should tell everyone where she was going, but it was something about Sakyo that made her extra vigilant when it came to letting him know her whereabouts.

\----

Yesterday continued to be a good day, until it was not. Izumi thought she could get to her friend's theater maybe 5-10 minutes late after the whole Tsuzuru situation, but ended up being over 40 minutes late. In her normal routine of the day, she had forgotten to check the weather and to congratulate her, the clouds opened and released violent rain onto her and any unfortunate biker who also didn’t check the weather. Huddled under a bus stop, Izumi tried to wait out the storm, until it became apparent that the weather was not relenting. Sighing dejectedly, Izumi covered her bag with her body and dove into the rain, biking as fast as she could. When she finally arrived at her friend’s theater, she was soaked down to her bones, and Ann was not at all happy to see her.

“Izumi, you look horrid. Do you need stage clothes to change into? We’ll let you borrow some...you can’t walk around looking like a soaked kitten” 

Izumi had no choice but to change into what she assumed to be a deep red 1920’s tiered dress. She wasn’t the most well endowed up top so the V showed off a bit of her pale skin, but compared to the wet dog she had as she entered the theater, she felt compelled to fix herself up a bit. She quickly pulled her hair back into a high bun, double checked the minor make up she put on daily, and walked out ready to help her friend in any way she could.

Running into the middle of the stage, Ann sized her looks up and down, handed her a script and asked her to help script read for an actor who was feeling sick. She was quick to mention that their theater was on a bit of a time crunch and they would’ve appreciated her being there earlier, and all Izumi could do was wince. This was nothing like Sakyo’s lectures she could get through, and it definitely stung a bit more to constantly be reminded of her shortcomings.

\---

Yesterday, she lied. She lied to herself. She lied to Mastukawa. She lied to her reflection who she told “Today is going to be a good day”. She understood that the theater was short on time and one of their actors calling in sick was stressful. Hello? She’s a manager herself? She also understood how under-performing actors could derail an entire scene and ruin the mood of a practice. What she couldn’t understand was how horrid her acting must be that she was criticized after almost every line, why she asked if she was truly trying for the umpteeth time, and finally why they told her to stand on the side. In an attempt to soften the blow, Ann asked her to watch the play and try to direct where she best thought these  _ true  _ actors could improve.

She directed as best as she could, hiding all her frustrations and anger. She only did this because she could see how the actors constantly murmured to themselves, and how the actors needed constant reassurance from Ann that the play was going to go well. Because of the additional coaching and breaks, the practice time with her friend’s troupe ran into the evening. As if to spite Izumi in her hopes of getting home dry, the rain continuously poured throughout the day, leading to a flood warning. Not wanting anymore of her actors endangered or sick, Ann finally wrapped up practice and demanded all her actors go home while she and Izumi cleaned up the set. The actors hesitated hoping the actor would relent and let them practice until morning but one sharp look from Ann had the actors fleeing to their changing room.

Ann looked apologetic and sighed a bit as she began to put away some of the stage props.

“Sorry about today. We’re all worried that the next play may be our last play and it’s putting a lot of weight on the actors, whether they want to admit it or not. I know we promised to get drinks tonight but can we raincheck this to a better week? Hopefully one where we still have a theater over our heads?”

Izumi sighed, knowing this was coming halfway through the practice. Not that she would be willing to drink with them, after all their comments, but it was a bit of light on her somewhat bad day. She knew her friend would see her disappointment and smiled trying to be hopeful for the both of them.  
  
“No worries! I doubt we could go out to a bar anyways! Especially with me still looking like I came through a time machine. ‘Hey Daddy-o, just here to have a blast! Whatcha sellin’?’” Izumi started to twist her hips with her words causing her friend to laugh a bit and lighten the mood.

Once everything was cleaned up, and the actors were all safely on their way home, Ann turned to Izumi and hugged her one last time before asking if she needed help getting home. Izumi promised Ann she had a safe way home and watched as her friend drove off leaving Izumi in front of the theater with a bag of semi-wet clothes, and still dressed to the nines. Maybe she should grab a drink, Izumi thought to herself. The storm didn’t seem  _ as  _ violent as before and the bar was not that far away.

She looked at her phone to see it was a bit later than she promised she would get home, but after all that happened today, maybe she deserved one or two drinks. It’s not like anyone would be expecting her home at the exact time she promised. Or so she thought…

\--

Okay, last time. She lied about lying to herself. She seemed to be running into this odd habit of lying to herself. Yesterday was neither good nor bad. But you know what was good? The drinks that the bartender made.

Walking into the bar, Izumi saw two empty seats next to what seem to be a couple ready to go home for the night. Placing herself at the bar, Izumi asked the bartender for a simple screwdriver and curry, on tap if they had it. Laughing at her curry comment, the bartender quickly made her drink and also laid out a food menu since she seemed to be hungry. As she did, the bartender questioned Izumi about her attire, and Izumi quickly explained the situation behind her outfit to which the bartender simply laughed and walked away, tending to other people ready for another drink.

As she sipped on her drink, Izumi began to backtrack through the day to decide what went bad and what went good. She also jotted down notes of things she learned from the other acting troupe, notes that she was going to bring back to help strengthen her own actors. Thankfully, the inside of her bag didn’t get too wet, so she was able to write down all her thoughts as food was quietly placed in front of her. The bartender would return ever so often to refill her drink as Izumi continued to jot down notes to improve both troupes and actors.

It must’ve been an hour or so since Izumi arrived at the bar and the drinks kept coming. At first she kept count (one, two, three…), until finally she decided she would just drink slower so she didn’t have to count as fast. Congratulating herself for being so smart, Izumi grabbed her phone to check the time and saw a few texts from multiple people.   
  
_ “Where are you” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Are you coming home for dinner? I made alfredo” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Kantokkkuuuuu---! I found another triangle on the roof!” _

_ "Idiot, did you get lost again” _

Seeing the last message and the name it belonged to, Izumi giggled to herself.  _ ‘Oh, that  Sakyo . He’s always so worried about me. Let me send a picture to let him know I’m okay’.  _ Grabbing her phone, Izumi quickly took a selfie and sent it back along with the text.

“ _ Not lost, but you can come and find me” _

Izumi was not sure what gave her the courage to send that message. Perhaps it was the fact that Sakyo always seemed to be concerned about her. Izumi began to reflect on all the times Sakyo had helped her, remembering the last time Sakyo had to rescue her. Or well, in his mind “rescue her”. Because her phone had died and she took too long to get home, he tracked her down and drove her home before anything could happen. Luckily this time the theater had a socket for her to charge her phone, otherwise she knew she would have to hear his entire opinion of why she shouldn’t be out late, again. Not that his opinion mattered..of course... Izumi was a woman, an adult, a MANAGER! It was her job to manage people and not be managed by her actors. 

And yet... Sakyo words always sat somewhere special in her heart. It could be the fact that he always meant well no matter how much she would zone in and out, or the feeling of nostalgia seeing vague images of her childhood with him involved. Or maybe...it could be more. Placing her nth cup down, Izumi sat down feeling the bubbling curiosity within her trying to pinpoint her feelings for Sakyo. Was it respect? Admiration? Att-

“So there you are, idiot.” Breaking her train of thought, Izumi looked up to see the bespectacled man striding towards her with a confident look, almost as if he won a prize.

“How, how did he find me??” As she whispered to herself, Izumi could hear the slur in her voice as the many rounds of drinks caught up to her. Watching Sakyo approach, Izumi decided to attempt one last ditch effort to hide herself. Crossing her arms in front of herself and closing her eyes, Izumi thought her plan would prevent herself from being caught. Everything was going to be okay until she could hear Sakyo sit right next to her exhaling loud enough to let her know he had seen through her cover.

“What are we, five again? Put your arms down so you can explain to me why you are in a bar drunk off your ass in that ridiculous getup.” Sakyo made little to no effort to hide the disappointment in his voice, wondering just how much she had drank to get her to the point she was at. As he waited for her to stop her foolish game, he heard a glass slam down next to him. He looked up at the bartender with a glare, ready to rip into the irresponsible decisions the bartender made, blaming her for Izumi’s state.  
  
“Look bub, she had a bad day, I’m helping her have a better day and you look like the guy who’s going to fix her day. Cheers, take one on the house.” Before Sakyo could retort, the bartender had already sashayed away to her next client, making sure her back was to the two. Gritting his teeth, ready to drag Izumi back to the dorms, Sakyo rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Oy Izumi, I know you’re a little drunk, but I need you to tell me what is going on.” Sakyo was subtly glad that he was able to arrive when he did. Had he not been very familiar with the bar, who knows what or who could’ve taken her home. Angry at the thought Sakyo slammed his hand on the side of the bar, shocking the couple that sat behind him. In an attempt to placate the couple, Sakyo coughed and grabbed his drink, hoping he could play his anger off as a spasm. Taking a small sip, Sakyo quickly understood how Izumi managed to get drunk so quickly. Hidden under all the sugary syrup, was straight alcohol, with little to no juice. Trying to slowly sip, he looked up to see Izumi slowly lowering her arms, accepting her farce was no longer working.

“I-I-hey! I had a bad day and I came here to destress and it was all supposed to be okay and…” As Izumi spoke, it felt as if a dam had broken and Sakyo was here to handle the flood. While Izumi prattled on explaining each step of her day in extensive detail, Sakyo continued to take a few sips, not allowing himself to finish quickly, aware of the eagle eye the bartender kept on their drinks. By the end of her story, Izumi had finished her drink and before Sakyo could deny her, another drink landed in front of her.   
  
“Hey, Mr. Man, since you’re here, let me know who’s paying for the two of you and whether I should keep the drinks rolling in”. With a wink the bartender grabbed the empty drink from Sakyo and began to make another one.

“I think we’ll be wrapping up after this. Thank you for your time but I think she’s had more than enough.” Izumi giggled knowing the comment was about herself and as she reached for her last drink of the night, Sakyo immediately swooped in and claimed the cup as his, leaving Izumi to whine about “sourpusses” ruining her night.

“It seems like you had a difficult day and while I do appreciate the notes you took to better our troupe, I would’ve appreciated it more if you came home at a better time, or at least contacted someone to let us know you needed a ride”

“I know, I know Saaa-k-yo. But I just wanted to destress a little? Is that too much to ask? It’s not like I’m the autumn troupe constantly getting in trouble. Also, if you’re not going to drink that, can I have it?” Focused on one thing, Izumi leaned forward in her chair trying to claim the last drink.

“Oh this thing? Unfortunately, this is mine since I will be paying. Take this as a lesson to pick your battles. You should’ve left Tsuzuru to the spring troupe since I’m sure they had enough brain cells to figure out his issue. With Ann, you could’ve apologized and left once things turned sour. But now here you are, barely able to make it home in one piece. What would you do if I turned around for one second and lost you?” As Sakyo came down from his miniature lecture, he took another sip and felt a shock through his body. Truly! What was this bartender serving? Sakyo could handle his alcohol better than most, being the head of a yakuza gang, but even this was on potent levels.

“You wouldn’t lose me! You’d use your Sakyo powers and find me like you always do! If you are really that concern, you can just cuff me to you, the way Banri and Juza were for that one day! Remember that”. Leaning her head back, Izumi let out a boisterous laugh, remembering the look on their faces as they realized they were trapped together. At the time it was a need seeing that those two needed to grow. Now, it only brought back hilarious memories to all those not involved.

“Wait” Izumi froze for a bit, deep in thought. “If I recall...weren’t you also cuffed for a bit? It seems like almost everyone in the autumn troupe has been cuffed one time or another. Is there something you need to tell me.” Waggling her eyebrows, Izumi stared at Sakyo waiting for an answer: a mix of interest, curiosity, and arousal (?) following her question. She had remembered what had happened the last time Sakyo had been cuffed with the promise of revenge and now she was ready to see if he’d own up to his words.

“Izumi- no Tachibana. What you’re asking me is a very intimate question. Ask yourself if you’d ask me this sober.” In all honesty, Sakyo wanted to tell her he wanted her cuffed and naked, but thankfully the buzz of the liquor had not affected him to blurt out his true thoughts.

“Silly Sakyo! I would never ask anyone that question but you. If you like cuffs, that’s your thing. I won’t judge you since it must be a thing you’re into because of your job and whatnot. I was just curious! No need to take things seriously!” Hoping to deflect the mood killer, Izumi called the bartender over and asked for two more drinks. Sakyo was ready to commit murder until Izumi pulled out her wallet. “Don’t worry! I’ll cover this so have as much fun as you want. You have bad days too.” He had to admit that today was annoying, but it was mainly due to Sakoda’s bizarre mission which involved being near Sakyo at least eight hours a day.

“No, put that away. I’ll treat you this one time as long as you promise to drop the cuff conversation. I think we’ve had enough and we need to get home soon.” As Sakyo hoped to drop the conversation, he pulled out his card and handed it to the bartender as she approached with two more drinks. Grinning from ear to ear, the bartender took the card, ignoring Izumi’s small wad of cash, closing Izumi’s tab. When she returned with the checkbook, Sakyo had managed to guzzle down one of his drinks as well as Izumi’s leaving her to complain about how much of a spoilsport Sakyo was.

“This isn’t much of a treat if you’re finishing all my drinks! You know you’re really cruel...almost as if that role of Capone was made for you!” Izumi stuck her tongue out at Sakyo unaware of the change in his demeanor as the two last drinks he had were made of straight liquor.   
  
“Maybe I am more of Capone than you think. Maybe I should cuff you up so you can never escape like Luciano and Lanksy did.”    
  
“...and what would you do if you cuffed me up? Would Capone treat a sweet little girl like me nicely or rough me up like one of his thugs?” Izumi did not know how the conversation had diverted into something so risque but she was enjoying herself, seeing Sakyo also fall into the act.   
  
“Depends on if you’re willing to follow me and find out. I got an apartment nearby with a pair of cuffs that may be your size” As Sakyo stood up, he emptied the last of his drink, reaching his hand out waiting for Izumi to clasp it.   
  
“We won’t know until we try. So let’s go Daddy-o”


	2. In Her Own Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter. Enjoy~

-  
Yesterday started off as a normal day, and then resolved to be a good day. Like the worst stromboli she ever had, the day was overall good but oddly stuffed with some bad things.

Still gripped in Sakyo’s hand, Izumi fell in line as Sakyo directed her to a nearby apartment complex. According to Sakyo, he somehow managed to text a few of the older actors (probably just Azuma) that she was safe, at least that’s what he told her multiple times whenever she pestered him. As he dragged her down the street, Izumi kept using any other 20’s lingo she learned from the play to goad Sakyo into blowing his fuse and dropping the role, but he continued determined on the path to his apartment door.

Pushing the door open, Izumi felt herself shoved through the small apartment into a room, as Sakyo closed and locked the door.

“You’re saying a lot of reckless things for someone who could barely walk a few blocks.” Sakyo said with a slight slur looking at Izumi as she turned around with a full Cheshire grin on her face.

“Funny, I said a lot of things, and yet. I’m. Still. Not. Cuffed.” Izumi dangled out her arms with a look of defiance knowing Sakyo would never-

Clink.

Before she could even finish her sentence, what looked identical to the infamous handcuffs were locked around her wrists as Sakyo looked with the smuggest grin on his face. “You were saying?” He replied sitting on his chair turned to face her as she stood in the middle of the room. He couldn’t be serious...did he actually? Izumi struggled against the cuffs pulling at tugging as hard as she could but true to his word, they would not come undone. She tried everything she could think of, which was not a lot in her drunken stupor, before sitting on the bed.

“Hey, can you take these off? Please, I was just kidding.” To emphasize, Izumi kicked her legs on his bed similar to a petulant child caught taking a cookie.

“What ever happened to practice? Consider this revenge for making me rescue you. Good luck spending tomorrow in cuffs.” Sakyo leaned back, content in seeing Izumi cuffed on his bed. If he had his way, she wouldn’t have that gaudy dress on which showed off too much of her, and she would be on top of him, but for now? This would be good enough.

As Sakyo mulled over what he would like to do, Izumi pouted, until a devious thought came across her mind. Almost as if their minds had synced, Izumi got up and slowly walked towards Sakyo, making sure her hips swayed as she did. Knocked out of his thoughts, Sakyo could only stare as her hips swayed and her face got closer and closer. It took only a few seconds before she stood right at the arms of his chair, lips poked out in a pout. Before he could question what she was doing, she plopped herself down on his lap, cuffed arms behind his head.

“Bo-ss. I really really had a bad day and I didn’t think my taunts would get to you. Do you think you could let a sweet little girl like me go?” Izumi tried to bat her eyes like one of the actors did and sway her shoulders a bit to prove a point. As she did, she felt a slight nudge of his pants against her bare leg and thought her plan must be working.

Although her acting was that of a 5th grader learning sex appeal, Sakyo felt himself harden and swallowed slightly. Between the close proximity and the V of her dress (and definitely not the alcohol), Sakyo found it difficult to reign in the temptation to finally make her his. Seeing his reaction, Izumi also began to rock her hips, hoping to keep hitting that little bump in his pants, sending small sparks into Sakyo’s eyes.

“Stop. Stop now or you are consenting to what I’m about to do to you”. Sakyo gripped Izumi’s waist hard hoping to stop her. Izumi stopped her little dance only to lean forward, placing the two chest to chest and whispered “Who said I wanted you to stop? I really want to see what Capone does to his victims in cuffs”.

Before Izumi could lean back, Sakyo grabbed her by her waist and picked her up, carrying her to his bed before pulling a switchblade out of his pocket, his face scrunched up in a scowl.

“You have two choices, either ya let me rip you out of this dress, or I can uncuff you and you can strip for me. You’re choice but either way, I want that dress gone”. Sakyo snarled reverting back into his role. As he looked down, with a piercing gaze, Izumi felt a thrill up her back, panties slightly wetter than when she was wet in the rain.

“Oh such a kind boss giving me two choices. Please uncuff me so I can at least have clothes to wear back home”. As Izumi gave her best doe-eye, Sakyo huffed, dropping her to the bed, before getting the key. As she sat herself up on the bed, legs dangling off the bed again, she could almost hear him say “It woulda been better if I could rip it off.” As he uncuffed her hands, Izumi thought she was freed to move her hands but that would’ve been too easy. As she went to move her hands, in a speed unparalleled to what she dealt with before, her hands were once again constrained, but this time by his one hand. She knew he was strong, but this was reaching levels of Tasuku strong. Maybe there was a reason he was the head of his yakuza gang.

As she went to pull her wrist and voice her opinion, her mouth suddenly collided with something warm. She closed her eyes and softly moaned as Sakyo kissed her, his hand slowly moving up and down her back, rubbing places she could never reach before. When she began to lose her breath, she partially opened her mouth, which Sakyo took as an invitation to tip his own tongue into her mouth. Now allowed entrance, Sakyo’s once soft touches turned needy, redirecting their attention to the barrier at hand. In less than a few clasp snaps and one zipper pull, Izumi’s dress began to fall off of her. Finishing up the kiss, Sakyo’s mouth immediately went to her newly exposed neck, biting and nipping anywhere he could see, making sure to suck hard enough to leave a mark.

Between the liquor and the adrenaline rush of what they were doing, Izumi let out a wanton cry as she felt her dress fall around her waist. Not wanting to see any semblance of that dress anymore, Sakyo harshly pulled Izumi onto her feet, into his arms, watching in satisfaction as the dress fell to the floor. He began to rub his hands up and down her back expecting a bra strap only to find her bare back. He pushed her back to reveal small perky nipples peeking out at him and a red face trying to hide as he stared her up and down.

“You mean to tell me that you have been walking around with no bra on all day?” Izumi could only blush harder as she tried to justify her reasoning.

“I mean! It was wet and cold and you could barely see my chest underneath anyways...and…” She trailed on hoping he would drop the topic until she felt hands cautiously cup her chest. Squeezing slightly, Izumi let out a breathy moan as Sakyo explored her chest slowly moving inwards until his fingers both grasped her nipples, slightly tugging to see a reaction. When her breathy moans became a bit more vocal, Sakyo slowly walked Izumi back to his bed until she was flush against it anticipating the next step.

As Sakyo readjusted her, pushing her until she was fully lying on the bed, Izumi saw the metallic shine of the cuffs reappear in his hands. Willingly, Izumi placed her hands forward, letting Sakyo cuff her up again, seeing the bulge in Sakyo’s pants a bit larger than when she was sitting on him. Fully cuffed again, Izumi acknowledged Sa-Capone was in charge and placed her hands above her head, looking him directly in his face.

“What do you plan to do now, Mr. Capone?” Izumi hoped her roleplay would egg Sakyo on, feeling the day taking its effect on her body.

“Shut up, and maybe I’ll tell ya.” Before she could react to the return of her favorite accent, Sakyo gripped her face and crushed her in a violent kiss. Compared to the previous bouts of kissing they had done, this was meant with intent. She willingly opened her mouth and let him fully take her, feeling his hands leaving bruising marks as he grasped the woman he’d loved for more than 10 years. Part of him could not believe he was finally getting the chance, and another part of him regretted having to use this chance to finally claim Izumi as his own. Sensing his distraction, Izumi lifted her head and began to return Sakyo’s treatment, placing her arms around his neck leaving little bit marks up and down his neck.

Although Sakyo enjoyed the attention, he did not appreciate losing power in their little roleplay. Sakyo removed himself from the embrace and immediately gripped Izumi’s right nipple, squeezing it between his hand, waiting to hear Izumi’s small cry. Once he was granted his wish, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t forget. I’m the boss here. Don’t get too cocky.” Once Izumi stilled, Sakyo muttered a quiet Good before fully taking Izumi’s left nipple into his mouth. He started with shallow sucking, just enjoying the taste of Izumi. He spun her nipple around his tongue, nibbling it a bit with his teeth before releasing it with a resound pop. Before Izumi could whine about the lack of contact, his face immediately swooped down on the right, using his hand to make sure the left side was never neglected.

As he swapped between the two, sucking and pulling, Izumi felt her spine bend as she tried to throw herself into his masterful hands. She moaned his name as she felt her orgasm approaching. She had never orgasmed from just her chest but as her eyesight began to blacken around the edges, Sakyo stopped. Before she could even open her mouth to pant, she felt Sakyo’s tongue slowly trail down her body, licking at her navel a bit, before stopping at the top of her panties. Thankfully, she had opted to wear a mediocre pair, which Sakyo stared at a little before sliding his fingers into them, rubbing once he found her clit.

Once again, her eyesight faltered as he rubbed with one hand, using the other hand to massage her abused nipples. She knew he was watching cause she could make out intense purple watching her reactions, waiting for her to finally succumb to his touch. With one last tug, Izumi saw stars as her body convulsed, coming from Sakyo’s treatment. As she came back, she saw Sakyo sucking some of her juices from her fingers before he fully worked to remove her underwear, leaving her finally nude. Izumi had hoped Sakyo would strip like she would, but remembering what her position was, she watched as Sakyo pulled something out of the drawers and returned to the bed.

“This is your last chance. I know you wanted to roleplay a bit, but now as Sakyo I’m saying this. If you do not leave now, you’re entirely mine. You okay with that?” Sakyo stared intently at Izumi, waiting for her to fully reject him, run away and demand he’d never contact her again.

“Sa-k-yo, the only thing I want right now is for you to be as naked as I feel. We’ve already passed the point of ownership.” Izumi giggled a bit at Sakyo’s rational not fully comprehending why he was being so serious. This was just drunk sex, everyone does it every now and then. Sakyo started a bit longer before nodding. In less than a minute, Sakyo stripped himself naked, throwing his clothes on the other side of the room. Izumi sat there paralyzed, amazed at how little Sakyo showed whenever he was at the theater. Now naked next to her, Izumi could see the little scars up and down his somewhat toned body, muscle rippling as he shuffled a condom onto his cock. He was average from Izumi’s standpoint she thought as she stared, leaving Sakyo to flush a little under the intense scrutiny.

“You can say something if my body is unappealing to you. We can stop”. Sakyo may have said this outloud but he moved himself until he was laying on top of Izumi, arms ready to push her legs up. Hoping to do Sakyo a favor, Izumi pulled her legs up until her knees touched her chest. She had hoped presenting herself would let Sakyo know she was ready and willing, and it did. Now with no hesitation, Sakyo readied himself at her hole, looking intently at Izumi a bit before finally sliding into her entrance.

Izumi had never felt so full in her life and she loved it. She leaned back her head and quietly whispered “Sakyo” as the haziness pounded in her head. Hearing his name caused Sakyo to moan softly, deciding in his mind at that moment to go slowly as possible to make this last long. Feeling the tempo starting slow, Izumi closed her eyes to just feel, hearing herself moan every time Sakyo hit a good spot as she felt Sakyo muscles clench as he held her legs up, using the angle in his favor.

Eventually the pace became too slow for both of them and Izumi slammed her hands on the bed. “Sakyo. I need you to go faster for me, please.” Izumi looked up to Sakyo with pleading eyes, squeezing her walls a bit pushing him to move on. With just a small nod, Sakyo pulled himself fully out. Before Izumi could look down, Sakyo forcefully thrust himself back in, sending waves of pleasure into Izumi. Now relentlessly pounding, Izumi felt her second orgasm coming, as her legs shook in Sakyo’s arms.

Holding her legs dear, Sakyo began grunting Izumi’s name as he felt himself also reaching his climax. He tried to hold out for Izumi, hoping to see her eyes shine a second time. As he reimagined her orgasm face, rutting into her, everything came crashing down around him. Stars took his eyesight as he came aggressively into Izumi. He slowed his thrusts as he tried to come down from his high. As he eventually got his breathing back in check, he looked down to see Izumi also quietly panting. He looked between her legs to see his torso and legs slightly damp from the juices he was thrusting out of her. She had come again too when he did, though he was unaware. Slowly removing himself from Izumi, he heard a slight groan as she felt emptiness replace him.

He looked over Izumi one more time before placing her legs down, allowing her to ready herself for bed. “Sleep now” he quietly whispered as he kissed her forehead. Grinning at the small token of affection, Izumi smiled before rolling over. Once she was comfortable, Izumi closed her eyes, fully content at how the night went, glad she went out for a few drinks.

\--

Lost. Confusion. Disbelief. Those were the words that best swirled around Izumi's head. She knew Sakyo was waiting for any reaction from her but all she could do was keep her arms over her head. After a few minutes of silence, Izumi sighed and lifted herself up, mindful this time of the pulsing hangover headache.

“Can...can you uncuff me first so I can shower and then we can sort this out.” Izumi looked up pitifully at Sakyo who dropped his aggressive persona the second their eyes met. Rushing over, Sakyo undid the cuffs making sure to be gentle seeing the small red rings left behind. After putting the cuffs up, Sakyo turned his back to Izumi and sat at his desk.

“Shower is to the left of the bedroom. Towels are above the toilet and let me know if you need any clothes. I’ll drive you back. We can forget about this...and...I’m sorry.” Izumi began walking once she heard the direction of the shower but stopped at the small apology. Confused, she turned around to see Sakyo pensively looking at his desk, chin on his hands.

Did he regret last night? Did he feel like he forced her? Before she could consciously walk away from such a loaded apology, Izumi turned around making sure to keep a distance so he did not feel cornered.

“Sakyo, I think I fully remember what happened last night. None of it was your fault. We both got a bit too drunk and it led to an...uh” Izumi began fumbling with her words “...bit of an intimate situation. Like you said, if you did not find me, who knows where I would’ve ended up. I appreciate all you do and like you said, let’s drop this. We got a little too over our heads and that’s that.” Hoping that solved the issue, Izumi waited hesitantly for Sakyo to acknowledge her, hoping that would end the conversation. Between her job and position she needed Sakyo’s reassurance that this would not cause any problems. She would deal with her personal emotions later, but for now, nothing was better than something.

With a brisk nod, Sakyo maintained his eyesight at his desk refusing to look her way. “I am okay with that but I do need you to put on some clothes so we can leave”. Looking down, Izumi jumped in surprise, remembering that she was still nude. She quickly grabbed her bag, and rushed to the shower, hoping the warm water would wash away her embarrassment.

\---

There were no additional words as she entered the Mankai theater. No one spoke of her appearance, no one addressed the fact she was wearing her clothes from the day prior, and no one mentioned the mildew smell that definitely came from her damp clothes left to dry bundled up in her bag. In an embarrassing walk of shame, Izumi quickly greeted Matsukawa as she beelined straight to her room. Once she made it to her room, Izumi let the weight of the past day hit her as she slid down her door bag dropping to the floor.

She truly didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t even talk to Sakyo. On the way home, he tried his hardest to maintain little to no conversation, only opening his mouth once to say her bike would safely be returned home. To help relieve some of the silence, she began to have a mini dialogue with herself to help find some clarity. Did she have a bad day yesterday? Yes. Did she act the most rational afterwards? Probably not. Did she regret what happened between her and Sakyo? Maybe? Maybe Not? With all the memories of the night prior spinning around in her head, she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into a hole, one she was not too sure she could get out of. What would be the best moves, she wondered to herself. What was going to happen with Sakyo? She kept replaying the bar scene over and over again in her head trying to find a better solution and yet nothing resolved what actually occurred.

She couldn’t talk to any of the other troupe members, knowing one wrong ear would have rumors set off like fireworks. She was truly at a loss of words. Maybe it would be best, she thought to herself, to just sleep off today and start tomorrow brand new. Tomorrow she would meet with Tsuzuru, and go over the new summer play. Tomorrow, she would be a manager again, and not just a 24 year old girl with a hangover. Tomorrow she wouldn’t be confused between whether her feelings for Sakyo were love or lust. Tomorrow she wouldn’t be trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever realized you could've wrapped up your own fic in two chapters if you didn't make things as difficult as Cybird did. Anywhooosss, sorry about the small angst at the end. Hopefully, it won't be drawn out too long.
> 
> Also be prepared for a rival to enter the scene next (Aka Masumi, because let's be honest...they're rivalry is hilarious)


	3. Chapter 3: Finding The Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Getting this chapter out was...rough to say the latest. Now that it's out of the way though, I can have a bit of fun now that a new character has entered the mix.
> 
> I may go back and edit this chapter a bit depending on how I feel rereading it for the 12th time but lemme know.

Silence. It was odd to wake up to nothing after the last two days but for Izumi, silence was golden. Silence meant she could go back into a semblance of a normal life. With no noise, she could fill the void with whatever she wanted to do. She could claim her day without even thinking of Sakyo even once. _Sakyo_. At the thought of his name, Izumi shrank back a bit into herself. She knew she had to address the situation to make sure it did not affect the theater but right now her priority was to make sure the summer troupe pulled off a play that blew the audience out of their seats. With Misumi’s acrobatics and Muku’s innocent charm, she knew this was a good set up. As she began to get into her role of director, Izumi decided to drop her personal issues, prepping for a shower so she could begin a new day.

The walk to the training room was also...quiet. At best, she greeted most troupes as they enjoyed their weekend, most seemingly caught up in a soccer game with Tasuku. Perhaps things were finally going back to a semblance of normal, or maybe no one felt the need to address her state yesterday. As she walked by blissfully greeting others, Izumi failed to notice both Tsumugi and Azuma stared a bit longer, concerned about the strong aura radiating near her. As she entered the training room, she could overhear Tenma & Yuki arguing about who knows what this time, unaware the shadow stayed near. She quickly dissolved their petty squabble and with that training began.

Before the boys could begin practicing their roles, the first task was script reading. After many apologies and bowing into the ground, Tsuzuru had the script printed out for all the boys to read. This time around the play’s focus was on pirates with Misumi & Muku as co-stars. Misumi seemed excited to be the head of the triangles and Muku promised to “not become a small pile of rubble at the bottom of a pond left to be shaken up by the cruel nature of erosion”, which everyone unanimously said would not happen. Izumi slowly shook her head at the eccentricities of the two but knew that was part of being actors, at least Mankai actors.

Like most practices with the summer troupe, the biggest concern was Misumi fully engaging into his character. While he had proven endless times that his actor skills were unparalleled, he still somehow maintained a spacey demeanor. The other problem was Muku’s insecurities, but Kazunari promised Izumi he’d help his roommate break through his own thoughts. As everyone got more comfortable, Izumi began to focus on other parts of the play such as budget, movement, placement, and all the fun parts actors could participate in. As she drafted and budgeted in her head, Muku asked for a small break since he needed time to grasp one line that evaded him. Izumi called for a 15 minute break hoping the break would help Muku not buckle under the pressure. As she sat on the side, rehashing the script for possible improvement, she began to listen in on the conversation between Yuki and Kazunari.

“With a full nautical theme, I’m going to have to make pretty elaborate costumes so we don’t look like trashbin pirates”. Without hesitation, Yuki pulled out a pencil and paper and began jotting down fabric and colors that would best accentuate each pirate.

“Oh but Yukki you know Frooch is not going to be okay with the price you offer him. He’s such a haggler”. Kazunari quickly rebutted, laughing as he checked his Instablam.

_Sakyo…_

Izumi said nothing but she could feel her stomach begin to churn. As much as she thought she could avoid Sakyo for the time being, she forgot that he was the head of financing, and as such, it would be inevitable that those two would have to have a talk....perhaps even one on one again. How would it end this time, she wondered. Would he quickly brush her off, pretending nothing had happened between them. Would she corner him and force him to open up? How would he react? She quietly hoped at worse it would end somewhat like it did two nights ago, minus the awkward ride home. Flushing at her thoughts, Izumi's thoughts shifted back to the script in her lap to the current act of her life she was in.

Did she just have an erotic thought about one of her troupe members, and was she entirely okay with it? Was the drunken night a mistake? Could it lead to something more? Was she delaying something good or was she just thinking too deeply into it? She wanted to think the latter considering Sakyo made little to no effort talking to her yesterday and also made no effort to see her today. Granted, it was still only the morning time and she knew he had other things to deal with, but a simple “Hey let’s grab coffee” could’ve solved this! Unless...he truly did make a mistake and he wanted nothing more to do with her and any reminder of her caused him disgust. Feeling herself fall into this vicious cycle of dread, Izumi slapped her cheeks, shocking a few of the summer troupe.  
  
“Well I think that was a good break! Ready to get back into practice?” With a bright smile, Izumi walked back to the ring of chairs, as the summer crew exchanged a small look.

\----

Practice was long and there were a few heated arguments but with a few words, and some separation, the practice stayed somewhat on track. As the practice was ending, Izumi gave one last inspirational speech about improvement. As Kazunari yawned, Izumi started to put the chairs up, relieved the summer cast was a bit more accustomed to acting. Compared to the first two plays, there was less awkward script reading and much more critiques/ad-libbed added where needed. As she finished putting up the chairs, Tenma approached her with his own set of chairs in his hands.  
  
“Hey Manager! Thanks for all you help with this play, but uh...is everything okay? N-not that I care if anything’s weird” Tenma flushed a little detracting from his gruff bravado.   
  
“All is okay with me. Why, what’s up Tenma? Did something happen?”   
  
“I mean, uh…the other day with you and uh and I mean” Tenma stuttered on his own words fumbling the awkward situation.   
  
“Will you just be upfront you hack!” Yuki thrust himself into the conversation. “We’re asking about yesterday. You were out the whole night and the whole theater got worried. All we got was Azuma telling us everything was okay and then the next day you walked in with Sakyo. Don’t try to hide it. Did he finally confess his love or something? Or did _something else_ happen?” 

At the direct attack of Yuki, Izumi flinched. She knew the theater would try to put things together but to be so direct? Izumi did her best to laugh, an uncomfortable croak coming out of her mouth.  
  
“Ahaha. Like I told Tenma I’m fine! Nothing happened, trust me. I got stuck in the rain and Sakyo let me stay at his place. I-uh fell asleep and then here we are today. See, nothing!” Izumi continued the charade rubbing the back of her head. Before she could be cornered by any more of the troupe, Izumi quickly ran to her items, picking them up as she looked around to make sure the room was fully clean.   
  
“While I appreciate your concern, I assure you nothing happened. Now make sure all of you get a good rest tonight, because we’re back in here tomorrow early for more practice. That also means no late night triangle hunting Misumi! Good night boys!” With a nod of her head, Izumi spun on the heels of her foot and sped out the room. Once she was out of distance from the room, the spring troupe all turned to each other.

“She’s lying and her acting still sucks.” Yuki said 

“Yeah but is it really our place to ask?” Tenma wanted to know the answers but he wasn’t too sure he wanted to hear the confirmation that something was truly going on between his manager and Sakyo.  
  
“ Oh no, this is just like one shoujo manga I read. If something DID happen and the two didn’t get together, a rival appears! If one does, maybe it’ll finally push them to confess. ...oh....If that’s what’s happening I hope it’s soon. I can’t imagine what Manager is going through”. Muku thought to himself, wondering if he could dig the book out again for advice.   
  
“Well if Frooch needed a rival, I think he’s already got one.” As Kazunari said this, he pointed at the dark aura quietly following Izumi as she sped from the training room. With a nod, the summer troupe all wondered just how this would turn out, subtly content they weren’t involved at all.

\--

Speeding as quickly as she could, Izumi did not stop until she entered the kitchen. As she did a strong whiff of Omi’s cooking filled her nose and before she knew it, her stomach was growling.  
  
“Oh! Manager. I noticed you and the summer troupe were working late so I made some quiche in case y’all were looking for an after practice treat.” Omi, the resident ikemen/chef said from the kitchen as he looked to be making another sweet dessert.   
  
Hearing her stomach growl again, Izumi had no choice but to grab a plate or maybe two. Walking towards the kitchen, Omi smiled as Izumi took him up on his offer. Placing her items on the table, Izumi went to grab herself a small serving of what she smelled to be broccoli & bacon quiche.   
  
“Oh Masumi! Barely noticed you there. Haven’t seen you all day. If you want some too, feel free to dig in.” Shocked, Izumi turned around to see Masumi standing idly two feet from her, almost as if he had been right beside her the whole day. Within seconds, the feeling of shock dissipated since Masumi following her all day would be crazy. Also, in her mind, if he was following her Yuki or Misumi would’ve definitely pointed him out.

“Hey Masumi! It’s getting late but if you haven’t eaten yet either, feel free to join us.” Izumi patted the seat next to her as she gave into her stomach needs. Masumi stared at her almost as if he couldn’t look away until Omi dropped a plate right next to Izumi.  
  
“No one is going to take her away Masumi. Sit down and eat please.” Omi patted the table as if beckoning a dog. Seemingly trusting Omi, Masumi sat down next to Izumi as his stomach let out a violent growl.   
  
Giggling, Izumi ruffled Masumi’s hair. “It’s okay. I don’t know why you haven’t eaten all day but dig in. I doubt Omi is trying to harm you.”   
  
“It’s not Omi I’m worried about.” Masumi quietly grumbled to himself, appreciating the little affectionate touch.   
  
The rest of the meal continued peacefully with light conversation between the trio. There were some interruptions from Itaru and Banri as they grabbed their snacks for their midnight raid, but most of the troupe either had retired for the night or were up to their own antics. Izumi voiced her concerns for the plays but Omi assured her that the summer troupe would always pull through while Masumi mentioned he could temporarily join the summer troupe if needed. Assuring Masumi she had it under control, Izumi took both their dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

Before she could get too far into her task at hand, the front door opened and she felt the energy of the room change. Confused, she looked over to see a slightly strained look on Omi’s face as Masumi bolted out of his chair to block Izumi.   
  
“Masumi…” Omi trailed off, hesitant to jump in.   
  
“No, he’s not allowed anywhere near her. I don’t trust him.” Masumi snarled hands curled into fists.   
  
Leaning over ever so slightly, Izumi came into eye contact with the person Masumi was glaring at. The exact person who she had not seen all day, but flooded her thoughts.   
  
Standing in the doorway was Sakyo, and he did not look too comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, who's surprised Masumi would be insanely mad Sakyo + Izumi spent a night out. (Not me). I should be able to wrap this up in 2-3 more chapters, depending on how much of a nuisance Masumi wants to be.


End file.
